OC Ideas
by StormDragon99
Summary: OC's for my fanfiction. Please submit your OC's or any ideas you have. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is just the profile for my characters in my first fanfiction I'm working on. It's an OC based story that takes place about 10 years after the Bleach storyline. It's about a couple of students at the Academy and their adventures. If you have any OC ideas please tell me via PM or review. I'd really appreciate it. Just set your OC's profile up like this:**

**Name:** OC's name and surname

**Body: **Height, weight ect.

**Hair: **

**Eyes: **

**Attire:**

**Personality:**

***History:**

**Zanpakuto:** Name and meaning

**Release Call:**

**Sealed Form:**

**Shikai:**

***Bankai:**

**Preffered Fighting Style:** Sword/Kidou/Hand-to-hand

**Reiatsu Colour:**

***Other: ** Any random info I need to know about the character.

***Optional**

**Also please tell me if they have any affiliation to characters in Bleach.**

Here is the profile for two of the characters for example:

**Name:** Kenshi Tetsumaki

**Body: ** Medium height, lean

**Hair: ** Messy, short, light brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Attire: ** Standard Academy uniform.

**Personality: ** He is a very good natured person. He doesn't like to get involved in other people's business but will help them if they ask him too. Doesn't like to fight weaker opponents.

**History:** His parents were killed by Aizen as part of his hollowfication experiments. He managed to escape and was taken in by his uncle who owns a small ramen shop in Rukongai. He enrolled in the Shinigami Academy when he discovered he had high reiatsu.

**Zanpakuto:** Yoake (Dawn)

**Release Call: ** Rise

**Sealed Form:** A katana with a golden hilt and a guard in the shape of a star.

**Shikai: ** A broadsword with a black guard in the shape of a sun and a silver blade. It has a golden star marking etched into the blade. His zanpakuto's ability is that he charges up a lot of reiatsu and once he has enough, the star marking dissapears and reappears on his opponent's chest and explodes, causing his reiatsu to rip them apart from the inside. This ability tires him out very quickly and can't be used very often.

**Bankai: ** N/A

**Preffered Fighting Style:** Sword

**Reiatsu Colour:** Gold

**Other:** Very bad sense of direction.

**Name:** Akira Etsubashi

**Body:** Tall and muscular

**Hair:** Close cropped, black

**Eyes:** Green, scar over right eye

**Attire:** Standard Academy uniform with ripped sleeves, silver earring in his left ear.

**Personality:** He is a very quite and serious person. He has something of a big brother complex and will go out of his way to protect others. He is surprisingly gentle torwards others despite his intimidating appearance.

**History: **Akira's family has served as elite bodyguards for noble families such as Kuchiki for generations. He grew up in a very strict family and had been trained from a young age.

**Zanpakuto: ** Tonbo (Dragonfly)

**Release Call: ** Sting

**Sealed Form: ** A black aikuchi that he keeps hidden strapped to his leg

**Shikai: ** A black, spiked boomerang that moves at an amazing speed. It also allows the wielder to move at the same speed. It can be recalled on command. Akira doesn't use his zanpakuto very often.

**Bankai: ** N/A

**Preffered Fighting Style: ** Hand-to-hand

**Reiatsu Colour:** Dark blue

**Other:** He's the most skilled hand-to-hand student at the Academy. He's also a closet Chappy the Rabbit fan.

**Okay so please send me your ideas. I have a few more OC's I'm working on but I'm having a hard time coming up with villians and Captains for Squad 5 and 9. So please any OC ideas you have (Heroes or Villians) would be appreciated. First chapter of the story will be up in a few days. It's called Bleached Eclipse so please check it out. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

Candles flickered eerily in a dark room occupied by four figures dressed in hooded black cloaks. Each figure held their own candle in the palms of their hands. The hoods of their cloaks were pulled low over their faces so that only their chins were visible. No one spoke and a deafening silence hung over the room. This silence was shattered by the opening of a door. The wooden floor creaked slightly as a new figure, also dressed in the same black cloak, entered. None of the others looked up or even acknowleged the newcomer's presence. They all just sat motionless as the new arrival walked over to a table of unlit candles, lit one and sat down with them in the same position.

"Welcome brothers and sisters. This meeting of the Followers of Sosuke will now commence." a deep male voice spoke.

_Shinigami Academy_

"Crap!" Kenshi exclaimed as he ran into a dead end. He gritted his teeth and began running in the opposite direction. He turned right and ran down the seemingly endless corridor. "Damn it." he muttered as he ran. He was late for his class and he was also helplessly lost. The guy with the messy brown hair raced along the corridor, desperately searching for his kendo class. "Why does this always happen to me?" he wondered aloud.

"Because you suck at not getting lost. Seriously you've been here for three years now."

Kenshi whirled around and grinned at the source of the voice. "Oh hey there Akira-san. Um yeah I guess I'm a little lost." Kenshi said to the tall, muscular guy before him.

"Sensei sent me to find you and drag you to class so..." Akira grabbed Kenshi by the arm and began literally dragging him along the floor. Kenshi struggled to break his grip but he was no match for Akira's strengh. "Aw c'mon Akira-san, I can walk by myself you know."

"I know but I'm worried you might get lost again." Akira replied, his face as stoic as ever. Kenshi rolled his blue eyes and allowed himself to be dragged to class by the taller student. Once they arrived Akira let go of Kenshi and resumed his seat by the other students.

"Ah Tetsumaki-san! I see you finally managed to make it to class." the instructor said matter-of-factly and turned back to the other students who were sitting in two seperate rows on either side of a long blue mat.

"Sorry Sensei. I got lost... again." Kenshi said with an embarresed smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmm no worries. You're just in time for your sparring match."

"Oh okay. Who am I fighting?" Kenshi asked as a wooden practice sword was tossed over to him.

"Me." a voice said from behind him...

**A/N: So there's the prologue just to give you an idea of what the story is like. Please submit your OC's or any other ideas you might have.**


End file.
